Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Tourist Trapped ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *Jeff the Gnome is changed to "John the Gnome." Scenes Journal 3 * *(Dipper, The Justice Guardians and Team Berk out in the woods with signs, nails and hammers) *Snotlout: *Hits his thumb with a hammer* ow!!! Stupid Hammer!!! Why did he made us putting signs on the trees?!?!?!?! *Twilight: I've told you to be careful. *Jaden: And Mr. Pines asked for help. As much as his business is farfetched, we have to be polite guests and set a good example. *Jeffrey: So let's at least try to make the effort here. *Snotlout: *Mimicking* "So let's at Least Try to make the effort here" Effort my Butt! Peh!! I ain't gonna hammer more signs on the trees here. *Hiccup: come on Snotlout, we can use a hand here. *Dipper: Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say. *Fluttershy: That's not true, Dipper. We believe you. Don't we, everypony? *Ellie: Of course we do. *Fishlegs: I do! *Jesse: Our Duel Monster spirits even warned us to stay alert. *DJ: Besides, a lot of us here are cartoon characters. How do you explain that? *Rocko: Not to mention that we're animated. *Alexis: So don't feel alone, Dipper. I'm sure we'll find proof that there's something truly unusual about this place. *Xion: Yeah. *(Dipper is about to hang another sign up on another tree but when he hits the nail with a hammer, a metal sound is heard) * Jeffrey: What the...? * Hiccup: did you hear that? * Dipper: *gently hits the tree with the hammer and it makes the same sound* * Beetles: Guys... are you thinking what I'm thinking...? * Jeffrey: *knocks on the tree gently* Hm. Something doesn't feel right about this tree. * Tuffnut: a hallow tree, there is something about mystery in the woods. * Atticus: *checks around the tree* There must be a secret compartment around here if it's made of metal. * Scootaloo: Who'd hide something in a fake tree? * Kion: My guess is whatever it is, it's pretty important. * Jeffrey: *checks the tree* * Dipper: *finds a hatch and opens it* * Xion: Look! * (An old looking machine is inside the secret compartment) * Spike: What is that thing? * Weebo: Weird. This technology is pretty old. Like 1980's old. * Jeffrey: Hm... * Jaden: What is it big brother? * Jeffrey: I'm not sure. But whoever put this in here must've been hiding something pretty big. * Sora: I don't know how this thing works though. Someone try something. * Xion: *nods* * Dipper: *flips one of the switches on the machine* * Toothless: *growls confusly* * Dipper: *curiously flips the other switch* * (The switch causes a hole to appear nearby) * (Gompers the goat gets spooked from the hole appearing) * Tammy: ...!!! Guys, look!!! * DJ: Huh? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes